


Love Is The Only Thing That Is Free

by Arwen88



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Newt Scamander, Patriarchy, Protective Original Percival Graves, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: They had grown up together, Percival, Theseus and Newt. Their fathers were aurors, just like their fathers before them, and had grown together, always had been friends, just like Percival and the two Scamanders.Percival's first memory of Newt was of him holding the red headed baby in his arms, feeling under his clothes a diaper almost bigger than the rest of the one year old. He could remember how heavy Newt was while the three of them hurried to the other side of the busy street in front of the Woolworth Building to buy three ice creams.He wasn't sure when he had first met Theseus, it seemed as if the English boy had always been there, always been his friend. He had a clear memory of them kneeling on the floor of his bedroom as they tried their hands at magic, levitating Percival's toys and giggling when between the two of them they managed it.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 37
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GDR of LDF, prompt 2 and B ("nsfw, AU, Erotic" + Desperate Housewives quote; set in the USA);
> 
> Thanks to your-hannahbanana for betareading this and being a treasure!

They had grown up together, Percival, Theseus and Newt. Their fathers were aurors, just like their fathers before them, and had grown together, always had been friends, just like Percival and the two Scamanders.

Percival's first memory of Newt was of him holding the red headed baby in his arms, feeling under his clothes a diaper almost bigger than the rest of the one year old. He could remember how heavy Newt was while the three of them hurried to the other side of the busy street in front of the Woolworth Building to buy three ice creams.

He wasn't sure when he had first met Theseus, it seemed as if the English boy had always been there, always been his friend. He had a clear memory of them kneeling on the floor of his bedroom as they tried their hands at magic, levitating Percival's toys and giggling when between the two of them they managed it.

Their mothers would always praise them for how good they were at magic, saying that they were going to make their families proud once they would enter a proper magic school.

Despite never actually talking about it, Percival had known all along that Theseus and he were going to become Aurors themselves at some point. It was simple, really, what with their education, their ancestors behind them, them being the alphas of the new generation and in the future the head of their families.

It was to be expected.

What nobody expected was for Newt to be born an omega.

Omegas were rare and very sought after for arranged marriages. The alphas secured an omega for themselves by writing to the omega's family years in advance, trying to show they would be the best catch out there. They usually paid a huge sum of money as a dowry, to prove they could sustain the omega, and also as compensation for taking the omega away from their family.

Nobody was sure how their magic worked, but everybody agreed that while normal wizards could only count on their own personal magic power, the omegas were able to channel not only their magic but also the power of nature around them.

It didn't hurt that many omegas tended to have many children of their own, which was a big bonus for any old family that still wanted to count a large number of descendants.

The Graves family was one of the very few to be privy to the news of what secondary sex the newborn Scamander had, and Percival's parents made sure to explain to him why he was to never tell people of it, not until Newt was grown up and ready to get married.

Nobody wanted the boy exposed, his family assaulted by letters of suitors or, even worse, for someone to try and kidnap the baby.

There were ways to conceal it, obviously: usually with a bracelet spelled invisible that would conceal the omega's sweet scent, making sure no one would find out about their true nature. Percival knew Newt not only had the bracelet on him, but also an amulet that would let his family know of his position at all times.

There wasn't much to do for how beautiful the boy was surely going to grow up as, but everybody was pretty confident that by the time Newt was out of puberty they would have already found some safe family to marry him into.

Percival didn't particularly like the fact that while Theseus' parents talked about Theseus becoming an Auror at the end of his school years, they could only think of getting Newt married by the time he was to finish his education. It didn't seem fair to a seven year old who considered girls "yuk" at most, and couldn't wait to be strong and good at duels like his father.

But it seemed that too was to be expected.

***

Percival had a clear memory of the second summer he had spent home once more after coming back from school, with Theseus not shutting up about Hogwarts and five year old Newt happy to follow them as they explored the woods around Graves Manor.

It was a no-brainer to bring Newt with them, partly because the two of them loved the boy to bits and enjoyed his company even if Newt couldn't yet take part in some of their games, and partly because Newt absolutely loved the woods.

He also loved the pond, and the park their parents had brought them to the previous year.

He just loved to be outside, his keen eyes always spotting the magical creatures hiding behind leaves and on trees that no one else seemed able to find even if they were actively looking for them.

Newt was walking with his little hand wrapped in Percival's bigger one, his soft curly hair bobbing up and down as he jumped in awe at spotting something between the trees in front of them.

Percival huffed a laugh, following Theseus who was still talking about Hogwarts.

"What did you see?" he asked Newt softly, who beamed up at him and pointed at the clearing in front of them with one chubby finger.

"Hippogriff!"

Percival froze on the spot at the word, but it was too late, and he almost crashed against Theseus' back. Theseus stood frozen and suddenly silent as he stared at the majestic creature in front of them, now glaring at them, nervously clicking it's claws on the ground.

"We should- we should go-" Theseus stammered, his voice hoarse and broken by an edge of terror.

A little corner in Percival's mind reminded him that the Scamander boys knew probably more than most about hippogriffs, what with their mother breeding them. So if Theseus mostly wanted to get away from there, Percival had to accept it was a good idea. A brilliant idea.

Except Newt chose that moment to twist his hand and escape Percival's hold.

Percival felt his stomach drop and he frantically turned to the kid, trying desperately to stop him, but the quick movement only made the hippogriff snap its beak at them, freezing them in fear while Newt openly smiled at the beast.

The little omega kept his eyes on the hippogriff, clearly eager to approach him and pet him like he did his mother's beasts, and he performed a beautiful bow for the hippogriff.

Theseus and Percival waited with bated breath until the majestic creature seemed to fall on its knees, bowing back to Newt.

"Merlin," Theseus whispered, his voice full of awe as Newt gingerly stepped closer, reaching up towards the hippogriff’s deadly beak.

Now docile, the beast lowered its head so that Newt could pet it.

"So beautiful," Newt whispered reverently, gently petting the hippogriff’s beak before moving to his neck, letting its feathers flow between his fingers. "How come you're here?" he asked the creature, almost as if he believed it to be able to answer back.

But somehow the hippogriff seemed to understand, and it moved a wing, chirping in distress. 

"Oh, you're hurt! These, he's hurt!" Newt cried at his brother, turning to look at them, desperate for help.

And, despite the fear they had for the creature, they couldn't stop themselves from nodding at Newt, trying to reassure him in any way.

"I'll call mom." Theseus nodded, taking a step back but then stopping to look at Percival with big, round eyes. "Don't let- I don't know, don't let the hippogriff steal him or something." He shrugged before turning and running back towards the manor.

Like Percival wouldn't throw himself at the hippogriff and assured death if it looked like the creature had any intention to harm their Newt.

But the creature seemed alright with staying put, gently covering Newt with its unharmed wing, gently preening Newt's hair with the point of his beak.

"Come here," Newt called for him while delightedly petting the hippogriff, only tearing his eyes off the creature to throw a quick glance at Percival.

Percival inhaled deeply, unable to restrain the worry. He had always considered himself pretty brave, but he could see the gleam of the beast's claws, and he knew them and the beak to be deadly and razor sharp.

But if Newt could do it, he thought, he could too.

"Just- bow at them?" he asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to piss off the beast. The irony wasn't lost on him that he was a twelve year old who had gone through two years of schooling and yet he still had to ask a five year old for directions in this moment.

"Look them in the eyes. Then you bow, and wait for them to bow back. And then you move slowly." Newt nodded, his soft curls bouncing up and down.

Percival swallowed, trying to hear any noise in the woods that would let him know the adults were coming. But he could only hear the birds and something buzzing a few meters away. It was up to him to try and make sure nothing happened to Newt.

He gathered all his courage and took a step closer to the beast, stopping as soon as the animal snapped its attention back on him. Percival made sure not to blink as he held the creature's gaze, slowly bowing his back like he had been taught to do when in high society.

He waited, barely breathing, until the Hippogriff bowed back.

Percival blinked, surprised it had been that easy, and he slowly straightened up, carefully stepping closer.

"Caress his beak, he has to know you don't mean any harm," Newt whispered helpfully from his spot under a wing.

Percival gave him a little nod, not taking his eyes off the creature as he reached towards it, gently petting his beak.

It seemed to him as if he could only breath after the creature closed its eyes with a little chirp at his gentle touch. Slowly Percival inched closer and closer to Newt, until he could kneel behind the little boy. Only then he took a deep breath. He wrapped one arm around Newt's waist, just in case they had to dash away and he had to carry the boy far from the creature. Even if he was actually starting to like the Hippogriff now covering both of them with its unharmed wing.

Newt smiled at him with pride, leaning back against Percival as he kept petting the creature. It wasn't long before he started talking to both of them about all he had learned about Hippogriffs.

Percival was actually surprised at how much the boy had managed to gather from watching his mother work. "Do you want to breed hippogriffs too when you grow up?" Percival asked curious, relieved at hearing footsteps approach the spot where they were.

"Oh no, I want to travel and find so many more magical creatures, not just hippogriffs."

Percival turned to look at the boy, surprised. "Really?"

It was a nice fantasy he supposed, not one that the omega would get to realize: their whole society was deeply against omegas going out instead of staying home and caring for babies. Still, Percival guessed it couldn't hurt to dream.

Newt nodded solemnly. "I'll find all the creatures in the world, and I will fill books with them just like there are books about hippogriffs. And dragons. I want to ride a dragon!" He looked at Percival with a big grin and a glint in his eyes that had Percival returning his smile.

"That would be great." He had to admit. "Extremely dangerous though. Pretty sure your mom would freak out." He chuckled, sobering up when the hippogriff shuffled on its feet at the appearance of the adults led there by Theseus.

"Percy-" 

"Newt is fine," he hurried to reassure them, not that it was needed, not with Newt waving at them. "Hippogriff has a bad wing though."

Mrs. Scamander nodded, her serious gaze already assessing the way the animal's wing was crooked.

"We'll see to that, don't worry now."

It was very anticlimactic from there, Mrs. Scamander taking care of the creature and Newt and Percival slowly making their way away from it.

"You've been very brave," Percival's father lately said, smiling at Percival from the other side of the sitting room.

But despite the warmth spreading inside of Percival's chest at those words, Percival couldn't help but reach out to put his hand on Newt's knee. "Newt was the brave one. He was the first one that approached it."

But suddenly something shifted on the faces of the adults, a little frown pulling at their brows, a tilt to their heads that wasn't there a moment before.

"Now, well- he shouldn't have done that though."

"Newt's an omega. Omega are not meant for such things."

"Too dangerous."

Percival stared at them, unable to understand the sudden turn in behaviour, and he chanced a glance at Newt, sitting beside him on the couch. He knew for a fact that Newt had been unable to stop talking about the hippogriff since the incident in the woods, and yet now he was sitting there with his head hung down, a pout on his lips as the adults kept explaining why it was such a bad idea.

Percival just couldn’t understand why they would chastise Newt for doing the exact same thing for which they were praising Percival for not a minute ago .

It was probably to be expected, but Percival didn't think it was fair, not one bit.

***

Whenever they visited each other, the kids would share a room together. A couple beds were added in Percival's spacious bedroom for the English boys, while Percival would usually simply take Theseus' bed when in England, while the brothers shared Newt's.

Sometimes Theseus lamented the heat, but never in front of his baby brother, not wanting Newt to feel unwelcome. And Percival was well aware that it was mostly an act to appear more adult, more alpha, Theseus was a hugger and a big softie at heart.

Percival wasn't too surprised when the night of the hippogriff incident he heard a soft thud on the floor and a light shuffle of bare feet across the room before Newt was by his side, tugging gently at the bedsheets to get Percival's attention.

Theseus was snoring softly and Percival tried to keep quiet as he moved, pulling back the bedsheets to let Newt climb on his bed.

"Do you think I shouldn't have done it, too?" Newt asked in a hushed tone.

It wasn't really difficult to see that the boy had mulled over those words all day, looking for reassurance after everybody else had gone to bed to not incur in more "you shouldn't have done this" from his parents.

Percival carefully weighed his next words, not wanting the boy to throw himself in danger and yet he still believed it wasn't fair that they had treated the two of them so very differently.

"I think you should be careful with creatures. Not all of them will mean you no harm. So better safe than sorry, I guess." He listened to Newt sniff softly, but when the boy turned around to let himself fall off the bed and go back to his own Percival stopped him with a hand over his hip. "I do think it was brave though."

Newt stilled, watching him in the soft moonlight that entered from the open window. "Really?" 

"Yes." Percival nodded. "I wouldn't have gone near it if it wasn't for you doing it first. I would have just turned my back and run away from there pretty fast." He swallowed at admitting it, feeling uneasy, but he was distracted by Newt turning towards him on the mattress.

"But it was hurt. If we went away who would have helped him?"

"I know. I'm not saying it would have been the best action on my part. But that's what I would have done if not for you. So, well-" He frowned at the ceiling, falling silent as he pondered about the question. "I guess sometimes even if others think you're doing something you shouldn't be doing, there is some good that comes out of it. I'm not really sure how often that could happen though." 

A quick look at Newt revealed him that the boy was staring up at him, apparently drinking up his words, and Percival smiled affectionately down at him wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Now go to sleep, you said tomorrow you wanted to bring food to the hippogriff your mom rescued, right? Need to sleep for that."

"Yes." Newt nodded seriously, putting his head on Percival's shoulder with a deep sigh. "Thank you, Percy."

***

Percival was fifteen when he got his first alpha rut.

They said he was lucky he had it during the summer vacations, as it would have been pretty embarrassing to have it during the school year. Nobody liked to have to spend a few days locked up in the infirmary like it happened to Theseus when it was his turn for it.

He could totally understand why his parents had decided it was better for Theseus and Newt to sleep in another room for once while he went through the fever and the gnawing need for sex.

What he couldn't understand were the snippets of conversations he heard, about it being better if Newt wasn't to sleep with them anymore.

Because they were both considered full alphas now.

That decision sparked a series of screaming matches. A kid and two adolescents were not really the best audience for such a drastic decision, no matter how usually devoted to their parents.

Newt cried for hours, thinking they didn't like him anymore. He was already shaken by the fact that after a whole year waiting to spend time with Percival and his brother, he had been denied to see Percival for a whole additional week.

And that kinda started Theseus’ first screaming match, asking why he was not allowed to sleep with his little brother anymore, which quickly made Percival start to fume and ask his parents if they thought of him as an animal without any sort of self control.

Their mothers were shocked by the outburst, but they were also more shocked about the moment Percival's father shouted "that's how kids are made".

A tense silence fell all over them before suddenly the other adults were somehow - inexplicably for the three of them - on their side, saying that was just too far, too much, and how could he even think the kids would do something _like that_ to Newt.

Newt had no idea what they were talking about, but Theseus grimaced, nauseous that the man could think they would even be interested in Newt just because he was an omega.

Percival, for his part, turned around and puked up his dinner, nauseous at the mere idea of touching Newt.

The fact he had not eaten properly for a week due to fever didn't help at all.

But somehow after that the discussion came to an end and they were all allowed to keep sleeping in the same room.

***

Percival was very proud of his diploma from Ilvermorny, and while he celebrated it first with his family, he was only too happy to celebrate it a second time when the Scamanders joined them for their usual summer vacation.

Theseus too had gotten through with enough N.E.W.T.s to be able to send his application to the Auror's department at the Ministry, just like Percival had, and now they were both waiting for their respective Ministries to get back to them.

In the meantime they had time to duel between them and finally let their fathers teach them some of their more advanced hexes and spells, hoping that would give them an advantage over the other recruits when the call for an examination was to arrive.

They also had time to catch up on gossip far from their parents' ears. Percival couldn't help but chuckle as Theseus recounted to him the impressive stories of how he had managed to go out with two girls from the same dormitory without either finding out about the other. At least for a while, before nails and a nasty spell were involved.

Percival had not spent that much time running after one crush or another, content enough to fantasize about one or two but with the career and his future always at his foremind. He wanted to leave Ilvermorny without anyone being able to link him to any embarrassing story in later years, if nothing else.

Which, he could admit at least to himself, made his life in school probably a little more burdened and boring than the one Theseus had seemed to live through.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" Newt chimed in on a day he joined them for their walk through the gardens.

Somehow, in the last years the age gap between them had seemed more important than before, and it was with a certain surprise that Percival noticed suddenly that yes, Newt was ten years old. All the stories about girls - and sometimes boys - Theseus and he had shared between themselves away from his young ears, Newt was soon going to be able to understand himself pretty well.

Three, four years at most, and the boy was going to have his first crush, probably his first kiss too.

Seven years, and he was probably going to be married to some alpha.

After that, it wasn't even certain that they would see him again, depending on the alpha's whims.

Suddenly every thought Percival had had about himself screeched to a halt, and he was dumbfounded to notice that somehow growing up they had started spending more time between them. They had left Newt to play alone while before they would always keep him part of their little outings.

Percival wasn't really sure if it was because they had grown up seemingly so fast during the last years of school, or if it was somehow because something in the words his father had rashly spoken in front of them had left something bitter and terrified inside of him.

Cause if even his father - who knew him so well - could think of him as some sort of beast with no self control, could Percival really control himself?

Of course he could, he knew, and he would have never touched or hurt the little boy. But that had somehow contributed to him spending more and more time with Theseus, only rarely now involving the kid in their games.

Which was a crying shame, he suddenly realized.

Newt was still his sweet self, still enamored with magical creatures, still so attuned to little beasts and so at ease in the wilderness. He also sometimes looked more alone than ever. Now when Percival and Theseus got up to go outside Newt would only throw them a glance from under his fringe, hopefully waiting for them to ask him to go with, and then he would just hunch down over one book or another in disappointment.

Realizing the boy had stopped feeling welcome with them managed to give Percival a bout of guilt that lodged deep in his stomach and soured the happiness he had felt in the last days.

When that evening Theseus proposed a trip to the City the next day, Percival pointedly sat down beside Newt, a little smile tugging at his lips at seeing Newt throw him a look from the corner of his eye despite the little boy not lifting his head from the book he looked engrossed with.

"Would you like to come too, Newt?"

If he hadn't been feeling a heel up until then, he would have at the incredulous and painfully awed look in Newt's eyes at seeing that Percival really was asking him.

"Yes! Really?" Newt asked looking from Percival to Theseus for confirmation.

Percival could have very well kicked himself for distancing himself so much from a kid he knew he used to love and keep close to at every chance not long before.

Theseus cracked a smile, making something in him relax, and he nodded. "Why not? Would you like to?" 

"Yes!" Newt almost screamed, shutting his book with a thud before looking back at Percival so hopeful it hurt something deep inside of Percival.

Before he could stop himself, Percival leaned in to press a kiss to the boy's forehead, ruffling his hair. Somewhere deep inside of himself, Percival swore not to forget about Newt ever again.

***

The Scamanders were still visiting the Graves family when the letter from Hogwarts came for Newt.

Newt bounced up and down with joy, not so secretly hoping to meet a lot of friends and animals once he was there, just like Theseus had done in his years. Possibly even more creatures than Theseus had met there, since he didn’t believe his brother had really gone out of his way to search for them.

Despite his eagerness to go back and buy his wand, the uniform and the books and everything else he was going to need, there were still a few days left to spend in America before they were all to take a portkey back to London.

"Do you want to try some simple spells with mine?" Percival asked him that night, single handedly managing what nobody else in the house had managed: make Newt stop rereading the letter.

"Really?" Newt breathed, deeply shocked, and Percival chuckled softly as he took a seat beside him on the edge of the mattress. 

"I kinda want out of this room now." Theseus snorted softly, but he didn't even look at them, still writing a letter to a girl he had been seeing before graduating.

But both Percival and Newt ignored him. Percival because he knew Theseus was probably actually interested in seeing Newt give magic a try with a wand instead of the simple tricks he had managed simply by willing something to happen hard enough like any other wizard kid.

And Newt because he was still too shocked to see that Percival really was handing him his wand.

No one was actually really sure if Percival's wand would have answered to Newt at all, but with Percival gently holding Newt's hand as he led him in the slow movements of a levitation spell, it didn't actually take long for the boy to levitate a quill.

Newt inhaled sharply, delighted, and Percival and Theseus shared a surprised glance of their own, both quite surprised he had managed it that fast and with someone else's wand.

"You're going to be great in no time," Theseus praised him with a half smile, looking at Newt with a certain pride.

"D'you think so?" Newt asked incredulously, moving his eyes from the quill to his brother and then to Percival, looking for reassurance that they were quick to give him.

"You have to write to us how it goes to Hogwarts, alright?"

"Yeah, first thing in the morning let us know what House you're in." Theseus grinned, making Percival roll his eyes. "No pressure there, but I hope you'll be a Hufflepuff like me and mom."

"I hope so..." Newt murmured, fingers tightening around Percival's wand. "I'm not brave, or cunning... or smart-" He furrowed his brows, thinking of the other Houses he had heard about, but Percival distracted him by wrapping his free hand around his other side, pulling Newt against his side.

"You are brave. And you're terribly smart. Whatever House you end up in, I'm sure you'll have a great time there," Percival said with so much conviction that Newt ended up relaxing against his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to your-hannahbanana for betareading and being extra helpful!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

The job as junior Auror was even harder than Percival had suspected it could be. He wound up immersed in so many ugly crimes and nauseating stuff, that at first he almost forgot the need to see his family or his friends, wanting only to close case after case.

At least until his supervisor stepped in and frankly told Percival he needed a break. The man worried Percival would burn out in no time if he took every case at heart and forgot himself to only focus on the worst the society had to offer.

Theseus seemed to have just the same problem on the other side of the Ocean. The only ray of light in Percival's correspondence seemed to come from Newt’s cheerful letters: he would write about what he was learning and how he was already thinking of sneaking into the Forest to find some creatures.

With how he had immersed himself in the job, Percival couldn't really fault himself for how it took him months to finally notice something wasn't right in Newt's letters.

Not that Percival thought the boy was lying to him, he didn't think Newt would even be able to lie to him or Theseus. But it was mostly a matter of reading between the lines and seeing the blank spots where other kids probably wrote about new friends.

"These, has Newt told you anything about making friends?" Percival asked his friends at the first floo call they had.

His reply still lay on his desk. Before writing back he wanted confirmation to the nagging feeling that the boy was not actually enjoying school as much as he tried to pretend.

Theseus stopped mid-word, blinking up at him from the flames. Percival nodded slowly when Theseus scrunched his nose as it finally dawned on him that Newt had never spoken to him about making human friends.

"Can't really remember him making any names?" he admitted slowly.

"Yeah, me neither. I'm starting to think that maybe he didn't actually manage to make friends there." 

Suddenly Theseus looked a tad terrified. "You think they found out that he's an omega already?"

"No, don't think it's that." Percival frowned, because he didn't think they were exactly treating Newt bad, even if the thought was terrifying. "Don't know. Could you try and ask him in person about it? With tact please?" He sighed deeply. "I don't know if I'll manage to join my folks on their usual trip to your place this Christmas."

"Uhm, was considering if I’m going at all, there is just so much stuff to do here," Theseus admitted distantly, and Percival could understand, really, both of them were swamped at work.

But now that they seemed to agree on the possibility that Newt had not found any friend to talk to in school, it didn't really sit well with Percival that Newt would get to spend even his vacations with no friends.

"Can you drop by? At least a day or two. I'm worried."

Theseus gave him a little smile filled with a mix of affection and amusement. "You're such a worrywart." 

"Yeah, like you're not when Newt is involved." He snorted, shaking his head with half a smile, relieved in the end when Theseus promised to at least drop by and try to talk to Newt about it.

***

It didn't exactly come as a surprise when after Christmas Theseus informed him that Newt had in fact not managed to bond with any of the other kids.

It had not even taken many questions or subtlety for Newt to start spilling the beans, his voice a little small and resigned at admitting that the other kids found him strange for his passion for magical creatures. Some had laughed at him, asking if he was an omega, and Newt had been unable to stop himself from flushing red every single time, embarrassed. But he knew he couldn't admit to being one. The other boys though had not been serious in considering him an omega, merely pulling jokes at his expenses, which was even worse in some ways.

After finding out that that was Newt's experience in school, Percival felt a deep regret at not having been able to spend the Christmas holidays in England as he usually would have done. There was also a certain urge to go and hex the little brats into tomorrow for having made fun of his little friend.

He promised himself he would see the boy during summer and he also promised Newt so in his next letter. It was only a small consolation to read that Newt had loved the book on magical creatures Percival had sent him as a Christmas gift.

***

Since then Percival did his best to always manage to spend at least a few days with the Scamanders during school breaks, like he used to do growing up.

If Newt's classmates couldn't see how amazing the boy was with his kindness and love for every creature, his inner strength and beautiful smiles, then Percival and Theseus wanted to be the best friends the boy could have.

Last thing they wanted was for Newt to grow up alone, or even worse, think he wasn't worthy of friends and people around him that loved him plenty.

Percival managed to be there for both summer and the Christmas break of Newt's second year, but when it was clear that he wasn't going to be free for the third year's ones, Percival carefully considered his options.

Problem was that the criminals didn't take vacations and there was the need for some Auror to be on duty even at Christmas, and Percival had already managed to get out of it the previous years. But that year they told him that it was simply his turn to stay there and hold the fort.

Percival knew from Theseus that third years at Hogwarts finally had the chance to get out of school to visit the little town of Hogsmeade, and soon Percival had a plan. Even though he had to spend Christmas in the office, he managed to wrangle a couple days-off for himself before the holidays were to start. Percival programmed his free days to match with the date of the new Hogsmade's visit Newt wrote him about in his last letter.

***

Newt brightened up as soon as he saw Percival apparate in front of him just around the corner of Honeydukes, and Percival couldn't hold back a smile at seeing the boy jump up and run towards him.

"Hey, puppy," he chuckled, hugging the boy tightly who returned the hug with just the same strength.

"You came!"

"Of course, I told you I would." Percival leaned back with a smile to better study Newt's face. 

The boy was undeniably happy, and also a lot taller than Percival remembered seeing him that summer. Newt was still growing and Percival had the nagging feeling that at some point he was going to turn up even taller than Percival himself.

But for the moment he still fit perfectly in his arms, and no matter how much he covered himself in sweaters under the cape, he was still undoubtedly lanky and thin.

Percival couldn't hold back a chuckle. He pressed a gloved finger to the point of Newt's nose, an angry red that spoke of how cold he was despite the hat and the scarf that covered his mouth and neck.

"I really have to teach you how to get yourself warm? What are they even teaching you around here?" Percival asked goodnaturedly, offering Newt his arm.

Newt was quick to wrap his gloved hand around the crook of Percival's arm.

"I'd like that! We're going through some nice spells and charms actually, and I like Defense Against the Dark Arts, you know? I like the teacher a lot." Newt nodded enthusiastically. "He says I have potential. There aren't many teachers that say that," he admitted with a sigh.

"I'm sure you're pretty great," Percival gently patted his hand, smiling at the boy when he threw him a glance. "So, what did you want to show me? It's my first time here," Percival explained, curiously glancing around the little town. "It's not often that one has the chance to visit one of the few towns completely devoid of no-maj people."

"Oh, we have to go to Honeydukes, they have so many treats! And there is so much to see around here. I love the bookshop, and- well, the owl post office, because the owls there are really cute." He chuckled. "But there are so many other shops to see as well."

Percival smiled at his enthusiasm, and they set off on the Main Street to see all the shops Newt seemed eager to show him.

While Percival had been glad to visit Hogsmeade for the historical value of seeing the only settlement that was maj free in Britain, he started changing his mind on the goods of the visit after Newt showed him what Honeyduke had on the shelves.

"If there were something like this close to Ilvermorny my parents would have had to spend quite a lot in healing potions for my teeth," Percival admitted with an admiring chuckle, but that didn't stop him from buying just as many sweets as Newt was.

"I love their chocolate, Theseus always brought me some for the Christmas holidays," Newt recounted with a happy smile. "He said he'll make it for Christmas this year, last time he only managed around New Year, but mom says it's great he can make it at all." He tilted his head a little wistfully.

But Percival managed to make him forget his problems at least for the moment when he beat Newt to it and paid for all their purchases with his own money.

Hogsmeade was beautiful Percival had to admit and they spent just as much time perusing Tomes and Scrolls than they had spent inside Honeydukes.

"Is there something you'd like for Christmas? Or would you prefer me to choose for you?" Percival asked gently when he noticed Newt hiding behind a shelf, engrossed in what looked like a travel guide.

Newt looked up, surprised, and flushed red, putting back the book. Not like it could stop Percival from reading the title. "Spells and charms for the wizard traveler". It was clear that Newt was looking embarrassed and a little guilty, but Percival couldn't fault him for still holding on to his dream to travel the world and find more magical creatures than he had ever seen. If Percival had to be frank, he was starting to hate the fact that everybody seemed so keen in telling Newt what he could and couldn't do.

"Would you like it?" Percival smiled, his voice low and as non threatening as he could get it.

Newt shivered slightly in front of him, but he looked up at him from under his fringe and after a moment he nodded.

It was all Percival needed to be honest, and he simply took the book from the shelf once more, smiling at Newt as he went to pay for it.

"A gift wrapping, please." He smiled at the old witch behind the counter.

When he turned to throw a glance at Newt, Percival was taken aback for a moment at the adoration in Newt's eyes.

He really hoped it wasn't just because he was giving him a book.

"I have a gift for you too." Newt hurried to catch up with him outside of the shop, looking a bit more flustered than before.

Percival smiled at him and offered his arm once more. In the end he followed Newt's directions to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, a spot that - based on what Percival could gather from Newt's mumbling - had less of a crowd than the Three Broomsticks Inn and a nice variety of drinks.

The tea room was a little smaller than Percival would have thought from the outside. He let his gaze swoop over the many little round tables and the white lace tablecloths, the predominantly underage clientele inside and the nice cakes display on the counter.

He had never been at the Three Broomsticks Inn, but he knew the place was famous and quite a tourist attraction. So it would make sense for the Inn to be the most crowded place out there. And then there were the cakes, obviously. He could understand why Newt would prefer that spot.

"I wouldn't mind checking the Inn out anyway before going back to the States," he admitted as he and Newt took off their coat and cape. "They say it's a pretty interesting place. Have you been there?" he asked, trying not to mind the couples holding hands and making out around them.

It was kids mostly, and he could very well remember how much hormones used to drive him and his classmates not long before. Not to mention Theseus, that apparently had had quite the luck at Hogwarts. With a little grin Percival considered Newt on the other side of the table, who was now flushed red, looking embarrassed and a little shy, and he wondered if sooner or later Newt was gonna have just the same interest in making out with other schoolmates.

Newt nodded, glancing at him from under his fringe. The glow of a candle floating between the two of them made his red hair shine in a soft way, but then he engrossed himself in the list of the various teas.

Newt was gonna become a heartbreaker, Percival thought.

"Went there last time, with Leta. They have butterbeer. I do like that. But, uhm- she told me about this place, said it was nice." He shrugged helplessly.

Percival couldn't hold back a little grin at the name. "A new friend?"

They were interrupted by Madam Puddifoot stopping close to their table, her gaze focused more on Percival than on Newt, giving him the kind of suspicious look that Percival wasn't used to receiving.

"What can I bring you, sweethearts?"

Newt cleared his throat softly, raising one hand. "Can I have this?" He pointed at a tea on the menu. "And a piece of chocolate cake?"

"Sure, love." She gave Newt an affectionate smile, before turning a more steely gaze on Percival.

And suddenly it clicked in his mind why the woman would be so suspicious of him of all people. He didn't need to glance around to know exactly how many couples were making out around them. He made sure to smile in the most polite way at the woman.

"A cup of coffee, thanks. And a piece of that beautiful chiffon cake you have on display?"

The woman took note and left them alone, and Percival focused once more on his friend, who just looked like he was about to hide under the table.

"So, how good of a friend is this Leta? I suppose she's the one who told you this was gonna be a quiet place?"

Newt nodded, his curls bouncing up and down, but still he didn't lift his gaze on him.

"It's alright, Newt. It's nice here, and you were right about the tasty looking cakes," Percival reassured him gently, and finally the boy searched for his gaze.

Slowly Newt relaxed his shoulders, cracking a smile of his own, and to distract him fully from the awkwardness of the situation he pushed towards Newt the book wrapped in silly gift paper that he had bought for him. Newt lit up at that, and he hurried to take a light and long envelope out of a pocket that he then handed Percival.

Since they weren't going to see each other for Christmas they took the chance to open up their presents right there. Percival couldn't help a light chuckle at the beautiful quill Newt must have bought there in Hogsmeade before Percival's arrival.

"Well, this is my first quill."

"Really?" Newt asked, surprise coloring his voice, and Percival nodded at him, not really having the heart to tell the boy they simply used normal pens in America.

"Yes, and it's beautiful, thanks."

Newt straightened in his seat, pride shining on his face as he regarded Percival and the quill. "I'm glad you like it!" He smiled happily, running his fingers over the cover of his book.

"If it would make you feel better we could change the cover before you go home, so maybe it shows something else," Percival offered after Madam Puddifoot brought them their orders. "If you're not sure your dad would like it."

"That would be terrific," Newt said around a mouthful of cake. "I can't wait to read it all."

"So, what about this Leta?"

Newt stopped chewing for a moment before looking sideways at the couple sitting right beside them, who were not even subtly eavesdropping. And suddenly more pieces were falling together for Percival. He didn't suppose what was really interesting was the fact that Newt finally had a friend, but instead it was the girl that was somehow famous on her own.

In the end Newt started opening up on the subject only after they left the little tea shop.

And the more Percival found out about how this girl had no friends either and ended up in trouble more often than not, he wasn't really sure if it was the best friendship for Newt. Of course, he had his difficulties finding friends, and he too had his troubles with his teachers. But that was mostly because he couldn't keep out of the forest, too interested in the creatures that lived in there. Newt didn't have the vengeful streak she seemed to have even through the rose tinted glasses that Newt seemed to sport when talking about her.

***

Newt was fourteen when the reality of the fact that he was soon going to find an alpha through an arranged marriage solidified truly in Percival's mind. Of course Percival had always known at some point Newt would have to marry. And yet, it had still seemed an event so far away in the future that they shouldn't have had to take it into consideration quite so fast.

Percival was working hard to get past the junior position in his department. Theseus was struggling just the same in England, and Newt was just a fourteen year old that would fill his letters with tales about unicorns, bowtruckles, mer folk and centaurs.

It was clear that Newt loved Hogwarts, if not his classmates, and Percival couldn't understand how it was possible that the classmates just didn't see how special the boy was.

Just as he wrote to the boy many times, it was their loss, because if Percival had been one of Newt’s classmates, he would have loved to hang out with him.

And then there was Leta, who Theseus informed him was a Lestrange. By the scrunch of his nose when he said that, apparently there was something to her name that put Theseus on alert despite how Newt talked nice of her.

It was undeniable that since they had become friends, Newt was getting into even more trouble than before.

And then there was also the fact that the guys in his dormitory were slowly, one by one, getting their first alpha ruts. While Newt, passing as an alpha in there with the help of the Headmaster and Dumbledore, obviously wasn't going to go through any rut.

It was just a matter of time before someone was to piece it all together.

After worrying so much about Newt's schoolmates, Percival was blindsided by what happened the night the Scamanders brought both sons along at the Annual Aurors International Committee Ball.

The moment the crowd of Aurors and their familiars saw young Newt, no matter how hard he tried to hide behind his father, a heavy silence fell over the Hall where the Ball was in full swing.

Percival felt the hairs on the nape of his neck stand up and instinctively he brought one hand over the holster of his wand. His father did the same by his side, the two of them ferociously protective of the little boy they had seen grow up.

It was nothing compared to Theseus' reaction though, and there was no way to know if the loud murmuring that followed the silence was due to how everybody started talking of how - clearly - the boy was a rare omega, or if it was for the growl that Theseus had made after moving in front of Newt.

It had probably been a bad idea to bring Newt along, but they couldn't hide the poor boy at home forever and pretend he was indisposed at every single event his parents were ever invited to.

And now, despite the bracelet hiding Newt's scent and nature, it was clear everybody in the room had realized he was an omega.

Percival and Theseus spent the whole evening flanking the poor boy who was beet red, embarrassed and clearly hoping he could get away from there sooner rather than later.

It was quite understandable since basically everybody seemed to have decided it was the most natural thing to make appreciative comments about him. They didn't even try to hide their stares, or their comments. Some were mostly innocuous, like a few "nice hair"s or "he's so pretty" that they heard being shared between married couples.

But others went ahead and even had the audacity to try and approach Newt with disgusting sneers on their faces, ogling him and asking Newt to smile for them.

Like he owed them anything.

After a couple wizards started following them around the Hall, Theseus came terribly close to cursing them, no matter who they were or who their fathers were.

"Can we go home?" Newt whispered at Percival, clinging to his arm, a desperate look in his eyes.

Percival and Theseus only had to exchange a look before they were nodding at each other, a decision made.

Percival threw a subtle notice me not up around them and led Newt away from the crowd. Unnoticed, they left the ball to the nearest spot from which they could apparate home - or at least to Percival's flat in the city, which was way closer than the manor. Theseus in the meantime went back to his parents to warn them that Newt was retiring for a good reason.

Percival had rarely been so disgusted with the world around him. He had just seen the respect he had for other Aurors crumble in front of his eyes. They all had either seemed unable to just keep their eyes and words to themselves, or they had clearly done a shitty job at raising their sons.

At his arm, Newt looked sick and tired, and he didn't let go of Percival's arm even after they had made their way inside the apartment.

Instead he leaned against him more heavily, closing his eyes as he exhaled a long breath.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't directed at me and I still found that creepy as heck."

An almost hysterical laugh bubbled up from Newt's chest, and Percival looked at him worriedly as Newt leaned back to regard him carefully.

"Yeah, it was bad. Not that it was the first time. Or that it would be the last," he added, letting his gaze slide away from Percival.

He seemed older than his fourteen years should have let him seem, and so tired that Percival hardly knew what to tell him.

They both knew the chances were slim that Newt wouldn't find himself married to some disgusting example of alpha like the ones they had left behind.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly, because even if he wasn't the kind of alpha that would have ever reacted that way to an omega, he could still be sorry for Newt for what he had to endure.

***

While Newt went to sleep in Percival's bed, he stayed up trying to clear his mind from the rage and disappointment, but in the end even Percival had to admit he needed to rest.

Only problem was that he only had one bed in the small apartment. Not that he and Newt had never shared before, but he wasn't too keen on the idea of invading Newt's personal space in his sleep.

But Newt was still awake when Percival stepped in his own bedroom.

It was summer, and the open window let some cool air drift in, but still Newt lay there wearing only a night gown Percival had transfigured for him from one of his shirts. Newt lay on his back, the bedsheets kicked away, his eyes open and fixed on the patches of light dancing on the ceiling.

Percival disappeared briefly into his bathroom, emerging from it with his pajamas on and finally went to go to lie down beside Newt.

He didn't really expect the boy to turn on his side and curl up against him, but Percival let him and wrapped one arm around his shoulders like he had done so many other times.

Percival's only problem was how he was suddenly very conscious about how much Newt had grown up. He really couldn't have been called a little boy anymore. Percival wasn't really sure if they should have even been sharing one bed at that point.

The words of his father so many years ago would have been way more appropriate in that moment. Even if Percival could still very well decide not to act upon his instincts, no matter how beautiful Newt was, no matter how Percival had grown attuned to him.

Newt was his special boy, his beloved friend. And the fact that he was an alpha and Newt an omega couldn't change the years of love that had gone by between them.

Despite how uneasy Newt had looked all night, he didn't hesitate to put his head over Percival's shoulder. It had happened through the years so many times that Percival couldn’t even count them: Newt would go to him looking for comfort, just to melt in relief as soon as he put his head on Percival’s shoulder.

Newt started talking, carrying both their minds away from the party and to the Forbidden Forest. He talked about a niffler he had glimpsed at Hogsmeade and he talked about the tree full of bowtruckles he had found at the edges of the forest.

He didn't seem to even want to hint about the night they had just gone through, and Percival kept silent. Instead, Percival asked a few questions here and there to show Newt he was interested, otherwise simply caressing Newt's hair as he listened to him talk.

Slowly, Newt seemed to put behind the events of that night, relaxing fully. Just when Percival expected him not to speak anymore, Newt lifted his head to look straight into his eyes.

"Have you ever thought about getting married?"

Percival was surprised by the question, but he gave it all his consideration before slowly shaking his head.

"Maybe in the future. I suppose it's expected from me. Get married, have a couple kids."

"I hate those words," Newt whispered.

Percival quieted down and chanced a look at Newt. The boy was so close to him that Percival could feel Newt's breath fan over his face, but what caught his attention was the shine in his eyes.

Newt gave a little shake of his head. "Why do we have to do what is expected of us? Why do I have to get married? Why do I have to have kids when I only want to travel the world and care for creatures? Did you want to be an auror?"

"Yes, always wanted it," Percival whispered, nodding slowly because he could understand Newt's words and he knew he was lucky to have actually wanted for himself what his parents had also expected from him. He was extremely lucky in that regard.

"Do you care at all about marrying and having kids?"

That time the answer wasn't that forthcoming and Percival mulled over it, before shaking his head. "Not really. I just want to mind my career right now." He looked at Newt and gently ran his fingers over his unruly hair. "And I see what you mean: why can't you just pursue a career if I can?"

"Yeah," Newt breathed softly, a sea of struggles and sadness hidden in such a simple sound.

Percival sighed and shrugged, unable to think of some way to change the course of Newt's life. At least no way that wouldn't involve the Scamanders probably forbidding Percival to speak to Newt ever again while they proceeded with the old plan to marry the boy off.

"For myself, I mostly doubt I'll find an omega that would want me just as I am, hyperfocused on my job and not really caring for a nice courtship," he admitted. "Can't really begin to think how it's for you."

Newt opened his mouth to answer, but then he closed it, regarding Percival for a long second before he simply lay down again, putting his head back over Percival's shoulder. "I'd like an alpha like you. You like me. And the creatures I show you. And you wouldn't chain me to a home, I guess."

"I wouldn't," he admitted softly even if he thought it was a moot point to think about things that way.

Newt shuffled against him, pressing more against his side, and Percy turned to press a kiss over his hair. "Now sleep, your family will travel home after breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand thanks to all of you that left comments and kudos, you made my days a little brighter!

“Mom wrote that they are starting to consider the people that wrote to them asking if they had indeed an omega whose hand they could ask for in marriage.”

It was only a line at the bottom of a long letter filled with Newt’s awe for the world around him, with his happiness at the charms and spells that overflowed from the last book Theseus had sent him. It looked like Newt had added it almost as an afterthought. Knowing him, Percival was quite sure Newt simply didn’t want to dwell on something that worried him, but he had realized also that Percival would want to know.

And since Newt’s motto was that worrying about the future meant suffering twice, Percival couldn’t help but worry for him.

He sent back a letter that started with a “I hope they find someone amazing for you” but then he dove into other matters, hoping to distract both of them from the impending moment Newt was to lose his freedom. It would have been better if Percival were able to stop worrying that whoever was the chosen one, they wouldn't probably understand how precious Newt truly was.

Newt was in his fifth year at Hogwarts and so, despite his desire to run into the Forest at any given chance, he was also studying hard to get as many O.W.L.s as possible. Newt had admitted he was hoping to access the N.E.W.T.s transfiguration and potions classes.

There was something terribly warming in the knowledge that despite the world against him, Newt was still trying to pursue his dream to take care of magical creatures in his adult life.

He once wrote Percival that maybe if they weren’t going to let him live as a magizoologist, they would at least let him become a Healer, even if Newt didn’t particularly care about taking care of people. But it would have been something to at least keep him out of a bedroom of some alpha, a nice job that maybe some would consider omega-like.

And then there was his friend, Leta, who maybe didn’t care about creatures as much as Newt did, but she was nice to him, and she didn’t joke about him, and Newt liked the chance to relax in her company.

Even if she would sometimes pull him into more troubles.

But she had also been the first to talk to Newt about how sometimes wizards traveled and camped out, how some owned tents that were bigger on the inside.

The letter in which Newt talked about that kind of stuff was also the first he sent Percival in which Newt talked on and on about how he wanted to go camping and see the kind of tents Leta had talked about.

“How beautiful would it be to be able to just live in a forest for days, free from everything, able to watch and listen to the world around you and study what grows and live around you?”

“I could try and talk my father into organizing a camping trip with your family next time you come here” Percival had offered in his next letter, smiling as he wrote to his young friend during the weekend. The letters for Newt were a nice way to relax and reconnect with his own life somehow after long days of dark and heavy work.

He did talk to his father afterwards, and the man was actually quite taken with the idea to take their friends around to see one immense forest or another. Graves senior started planning right away on how to show off the beauties of their wilderness, so different from the one the Scamanders could see in Great Britain.

Newt was incredibly enthusiastic when his parents got back to him with the promise of a camping trip after he was to take his O.W.L.s. He wrote back to Percival to thank him for making it happen, well aware that Percival was the one that had started the work to make Newt’s wish become reality.

And then Percival was given a case that managed to give him nightmares for days, and suddenly Percival understood why so many of the senior Aurors liked to spend evenings over drinks at the local pub.

It was a terrible story made up of lies and silence that had allowed an evil person to put their roots in too many lives. Everybody had kept silent, convinced they were protecting each other, or convinced the others wouldn’t even care if they were to tell somebody. And the evil had only grown, until it was too late.

The weekend after closing the case, Percival had sat in his apartment for hours, unable to stop thinking about it, unable to go back to his life, unable to even write to his family and friends.

At least until an idea caught hold of him, and Percival ripped a piece of parchment to write a quick message to Newt, asking him if they could meet during his next weekend trip to Hogsmeade.

It took days for an answer to get back to him, merely a date with a question mark. It was late enough that Percival could manage to ask for a different arrangement, but soon enough that Percival could feel relief flood his body at the prospect to see his friend in just a couple weeks.

***

Percival barely spared a thought on how much taller Newt had grown up since the last time they had seen each other, and he enveloped the boy in his arms for a tight hug.

Newt stiffened up for a second, but then he seemed to melt against Percival, returning the hug with just the same warmth.

Percival sighed happily, his body starting to relax after days when Newt pressed his head against Percival's neck, his hot breath fanning over Percival's scarf. Without thinking too much Percival lifted one hand to cup the back of Newt's head, holding him tight, and he let a smile escape his lips at the happy sigh Newt made.

Percival had since had his chances to go out for drinks with his colleagues, talk about the resolution of the case. He had even talked with Theseus through the floo, trying to keep his mind off things. But there was nobody else but Newt in his life that would just freely give Percival a hug, beside maybe Percival's mother.

Only in that moment he truly found out how touch starved he had become with his life devoid of real friends close to him.

"I missed you," he admitted softly, slowly breaking apart from him.

Newt lifted his eyes on him, a little smile curling his lips, his freckles almost invisible over the flush on his cheeks. There was something in his eyes that Percival couldn't decipher, but Newt looked away and the chance to study it was gone.

"I missed you too," Newt whispered, his hands still fastened to Percival's coat.

Percival was about to speak again when something piqued his interest in the corner of his eye. For a moment his instincts almost had him point his wand at the young witch down the street clearly studying the two of them, despite looking very much absorbed in a book.

"Tell me, do you know the girl that is watching us?" he asked with nonchalance, studying the way Newt started in his arms, not turning around and yet flushing even more, a guilty look appearing on his face.

"Leta," he whispered, ducking his head while he hurried to let go of Percival, taking a step back from him.

The cold hit Percival where before Newt's body against him had warmed him a bit against the winter chill. If Percival had to be honest with himself, there was a gnawing bite at his stomach at knowing that the girl was there. Surprising as it was, Percival could recognize a little bitter jealousy at knowing the girl who spent almost every day with his young friend would intrude even in the few hours Percival could spend with him.

And yet, if that was what Newt wanted...

"Did you want to spend this weekend here with her?" he asked gently, careful not to let his jealousy be heard in his voice.

Newt however shook his head, his eyes snapping up to meet Percival's, wide and full of sincerity. "No! I told her not to follow me, I just wanted- I want to spend this weekend with you," he added in a lower tone, looking around but pointedly not in the direction of the girl. "She's just overprotective sometimes, I think."

Something curled inside of Percival at that, a burning satisfaction that had him smile at the boy. He wandlessly threw a couple charms around them, enough for nobody they didn't care for not to notice them, enough for nobody to be able to eavesdrop their conversations or be able to follow them.

"She doesn't need to protect you from me." He smiled at Newt, relaxing instinctively when Newt met his gaze and smiled a bit himself.

"I know, I trust you," Newt whispered, leaning against him when Percival wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they started walking.

Hogsmeade was full of roaming students, and it wasn't long until Percival noticed how they seemed to move in couples more than in groups. He let out a sigh when his brain finally caught up with the fact that it was the weekend just after Saint Valentine. He had managed to completely forget that occurrence for couples, only thinking about Newt's impending birthday.

"I'm starting to see why she would have wanted to spend time with you alone though," he admitted with a little smile, throwing a glance at Newt only to find his young friend fiercely blushing as they passed a couple making out over a bench.

"It's not like that- she- we're just friends." He shook his head with a deep sigh, looking elsewhere.

Percival smiled, not really sure why he liked that bit of info so much, but he nodded to the front of Honeydukes, filled with students in black capes. "What do you say we start from here?"

Percival had reached that point in his life where he had decided that the reality around him was too bleak not to enjoy the little things in life. And the chocolate was on the list of the good things out there, so he had little problems in spending probably an absurd quantity of money inside that store. If he had to use his stern gaze to repel a few girls that had tried elbowing Newt out of the way to reach the heart shaped hazelnut chocolate that Newt was angling for, he decided it wasn’t worth it to feel guilty about it.

Newt was going to walk out of there with whatever he might have wanted, Percival decided.

Besides, there was more than enough chocolate in the shop. Soon Percival found himself deep in a conversation with the owner behind the counter, trying to ascertain what exactly had they used to create a certain heart-shaped lollipop that promised consumers would only be able to tell nice things as their first words after sucking on them.

In the end Percival alone bought a box of ten lollipops for himself, plus every chocolate he managed to find in there that inspired him.

He was working, after all, and barely spending any money on himself, so he had no qualms in paying also for Newt's purchases.

"We're gonna give one of these lollipops to These after the next time we duel, and see what he says." Percival grinned wickedly, making Newt laugh at the image.

"He's gonna hate complimenting you after you beat him."

"It's gonna be glorious." Percival chuckled.

They made their way to other shops, chatting as they walked between couples holding hands.

"You want to try one?"

Newt blushed, ducking his head, and he cleared his throat softly. "Don't really need a lollipop to compliment you, Percy," he threw a glance up at him from under his lashes, and somehow that was enough for Percival's heart to beat a staccato tempo that made little sense to him.

"You're too nice," he smiled at the boy, stepping a little closer to him. Only to avoid being separated from him when a group of young wizards left together a shop on their left, obviously.

"Is there something else you wanted to buy around here?" 

Newt gave a little nod, biting the edge of a chocolate piece. "I have to replenish my potion ingredients, there is a place here that sells herbs and the like." He pointed at a shop down the street.

As they moved towards it though, Percival couldn't help but throw a glance inside the windows of the Three Broomsticks Inn as they walked in front of it. "What do you say we go there after? Bet that tea shop of the last time is even busier than the Inn at this time of the year." He huffed a smile, and he couldn't help but notice Newt's blush despite the boy nodding with his head down.

The Three Broomsticks Inn was a lovely place Percival thought even while letting his training lead him in checking first the possible entrances and exits to the pub, just as he scanned the crowd for individuals that could have been up to no good.

He wasn't working, and yet it wasn't like he could stop himself from keeping an eye on a customer with a bulging overcoat that thankfully was already getting out by the time Percival and Newt found a table for themselves.

"Hi, Newt!" A lady with a cheery apron smiled at Newt, a little notepad in her hand and a tray following her with its charge of empty glasses. "How are you?"

This time, when her assessing gaze slid over Percival, Newt seemed to have grown up enough to understand why the adults around him might have been weary of seeing him drink with an adult that clearly didn't come from the school.

"I'm fine, Madame," he smiled a little shyly, even though he made the effort to straighten up a little more. "How are your roses?"

The innkeeper relaxed a bit, smiling at him. "Oh, they're fine and thriving. Thanks to your tip about the slugs. And who is your friend?" she asked, not even trying to be subtle.

Percival put on his most charming smile, dipping his head at her. "Percival Graves, I'm an old friend of Newt and his brother."

"His auror brother?" she asked, starting to relent a little bit.

"Percy is an auror too!" Newt said with a certain pride, smiling at Percival, and Percival couldn't help but return his smile, noticing out of the corner of his eye that the woman finally relaxed. 

"Oh, isn't that nice? What can I bring you?"

They both ordered butterbeer, even if Percival chose so mostly to avoid drinking heavier stuff in front of Newt. Not to mention the fact that he didn't really want to make a bad name for himself while around the people that clearly knew Newt pretty well.

Percival waited only for their drinks to arrive before he gently placed a little bundle in front of Newt on the table. "This is for you. Please, don't ask how I found it."

He smiled a little guiltily, not really wanting to ever admit to taking the egg for himself after his boss had declared everything they had found in the last raid to be destroyed. All simply because they had no one in charge of taking care of magical creatures.

Percival didn't like that law and he often thought it needed to change.

He wasn't really in the mood of explaining to Newt of all people what MACUSA thought of magical creatures, and he hoped Newt truly wouldn't ask where the egg hidden in Percival's handkerchief, which was spelled warm, came from.

Newt gasped in delight and surprise at the little blue egg he found in the handkerchief, and when he lifted his eyes to Percival once again he could see the incredulity and awe in his gaze.

"What is it?" Newt whispered reverently, at least before he shut his mouth and hurried to glance around, pulling the egg closer as if to ensure nobody else would see he was receiving something.

Percival smiled with affection at him, glad to see he was liking his gift. "It's a Jobberknoll egg. It's perfectly safe to own them, I checked," he explained to the boy, looking on as Newt gently brushed the tip of his finger over the shell of the egg. "Their feathers are used for Truth serums and memory potions. Do you want to take care of it?"

Newt started nodding before he had even finished with his question, a bright smile on his face as he cradled the egg in his hands.

"Yes! Oh, thank you, Percy, it's- it's amazing!"

Percival gave him an open smile and finally sipped at his beer, looking as Newt took care to wrap the egg once more in the handkerchief to slide it in his pocket.

Before he could do it though, Percival reached out with his wand and spelled the fabric so that it would protect the egg from bumps in addition.

He was rewarded with a grateful smile from the boy.

"Thank you," Newt whispered, looking at him in a peculiar way that had a little shiver run down Percival's back while he did his best to act nonchalant.

He didn't mention the fact that Newt was keeping his handkerchief too, and soon their conversation veered predictably over to the proper way to sustain a Jobberknoll.

Percival stayed for as long as he could, but then before sunset he walked Newt towards the gates to Hogwarts. There he hugged the boy tight, promising him to write soon before disapparating.

***

Percival was proud of Newt: he not only raised the little bird Percival had gifted him - Percival had received numerous photographs detailing the growth of the creature - but also managed enough O.W.L.s to follow up with whatever N.E.W.T. class he would have wanted to take later on.

Percival was glad when he heard from his father that they were truly going to bring the Scamanders to camp out on the Adirondack Mountains, hoping to spot some wampus family for Newt's delight.

Percival would have loved to be there with them since the start of the camping trip, but at least he and Theseus managed to have the time covered between them so they could spend time with their families and Newt.

With Newt's last year at Hogwarts approaching, they knew the dreaded moment in which they could lose the boy they both loved was too close. Neither really wanted to let Newt go, no matter how everybody kept saying around them that omegas were the most happy in a family of their own, with lots of kids on their hip and trailing behind them.

It didn't look right, not for Newt. Not that it looked alright for many other omegas either, rarely seen outside of their houses after getting married, unless it was to accompany their spouses somewhere.

***

Percival apparated just a few meters away from the coordinates his parents had given him on where they were going to put up their tent.

It was very late, or very early, the night sky still filled with stars blinking at him from above, but slowly the ink black was receding, the sky turning blue as dawn approached. The night air was filled by the chirping of numerous birds, a little mist hanging low, covering the grass and leaves with dew.

Percival had expected both families to be fast asleep and for a moment he hesitated, considering if his father would have made sure the wards around the tent would recognize Percival and accept him through or not.

Before he could try and get closer though, a flash of white caught his attention at the edge of the woods. Percival brought his hand to his wand in a flash, only to freeze at seeing a familiar mop of red hair bounce up and down as Newt, wearing only a white nightgown, ran into the woods with the silent movements of someone used to not letting animals hear him.

Percival frowned, not liking it too much that Newt would leave the tent and safety of their families to enter the woods alone, in all probability not even carrying his wand.

He followed the boy with quick steps, paying attention not to raise a ruckus, and he took a deep breath only when he finally saw Newt hide behind a tree. But the boy wasn't hiding from him, showing Percival his back while he peeked around the trunk at something deeper in the forest.

Newt didn't startle when Percival finally caught up with him, he actually didn't even say a word. Newt merely turned to throw Percival a small smile from over his shoulder before going back to looking at something further in the forest.

As if he knew that Percival had been following him.

There was suddenly little doubt that Newt must have actually waited for Percival to appear before he had wandered away, as he was so calm at Percival being behind him.

Percival stood there in silence, trying to hear something but not moving further, to avoid making noises that would have scared away whatever Newt was looking at.

Only problem was that he was suddenly able to focus on how close he was to Newt. Which wouldn't have been a problem, if only Newt hadn't been wearing nothing but a nightgown. 

Which was frankly not much to wear outside of a bedroom, in Percival’s opinion.

But for an omega to be out and about with just that it was both foolish and dangerous, a sure way to attract unwanted attention.

Percival felt something strange stir in him as he noticed the way Newt had left the nightgown unbuttoned in the front had it hanging a little over his shoulder, leaving too much naked skin exposed in Percival’s opinion.

Percival let his eyes drop to the ground, and he almost groaned at seeing Newt wasn't even wearing shoes, barefoot on the wet grass. He had also grown more in the last months it seemed, since the hem of the nightgown barely reached his knees now, leading to the sight of too much of Newt’s long, hairless legs.

Newt was growing up, and the proof was how Percival found that he had right in front of his eyes the nape of Newt's neck. It left him unable to peek over the top of his head like he was used to.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered leaning closer to Newt.

He couldn't help but notice the way Newt shivered when Percival’s hot breath hit his ear.

But then the boy leaned back, pressing his back against Percival's chest, not even taking his eyes off whatever he was watching. 

It wasn’t that unusual for them to be touching so much, Percival always a bit touch starved with his job and his silent apartment, Newt always so affectionate and looking for a hug.

"Couldn't miss this," Newt whispered just as low, barely turning towards Percival while pointing at something deeper in the forest.

Their position spoke loud and clear of how comfortable Newt was with him, openly trusting him like no omega should probably be doing with an alpha while alone in the woods at night. Barely dressed at that.

Percival didn’t even stop to think about it before he was putting his hand on Newt's side to balance himself as he leaned to the side to take a peek at what the boy was pointing to.

For a moment he couldn't really focus on searching for creatures, not with the feeling of Newt's warm hand covering his own, entwining their fingers. But Percival forced himself not to look at Newt in search for an explanation for something that was starting to feel quite out of the ordinary. Instead, Percival squinted at the shadows moving beneath the trees.

Until he saw what Newt had been following.

Newt had clearly been expecting the moment in which Percival tensed up in alarm, because he was ready to tighten his hold on Percival's hand, stopping him from moving it to his wand holster.

"They're minding their business,” Newt whispered, not taking his eyes off the family of Wampuses he had followed into the woods. “If we use magic they’ll feel it though, and either run or attack us.”

Percival swallowed, unable to truly relax, and he tried to recall whatever he knew of Wampuses. Sadly it wasn't much, and he suspected Newt knew already more than he did.

He could only trust Newt to know if they were in danger or not. And even then he knew enough of Newt's love for creatures to be quite sure the boy wouldn't have said they needed to render them unconscious. Even if the Wampuses were to turn on them and jump them looking for their next meal.

So Percival did what he had already done years before, when they were both much younger and - despite Newt having been so brave in front of a dangerous creature - Percival had worried and made sure they could escape in a hurry.

He slid the hand he had on Newt's hip until he had wrapped his arm around his waist, holding the boy tight to himself in case he needed to disapparate the both of them away from there.

Newt stiffened up for a moment, but then he sighed deeply and seemed to melt against Percival, his hand sliding over Percival's gently until he was covering Percival's arm with his own.

Percival was unable to hold back from throwing a glance at the boy, finding him flushed red and yet pointedly keeping his eyes on the animals. Maybe a little stubbornly. 

The family was comprised of two parents and three little ones playing a game of tag between them, jumping each other and rolling on the dirt. It was rather cute, but Percival couldn't help but worry about what would happen if they were to notice a couple of wizards standing there.

The adults were almost as tall as Percival and even from afar Percival could see the menacing glint on the claws at the end of their numerous paws. The little ones were already larger than the biggest domestic cats he had ever seen, almost midway to adult dogs if anything.

"Sure we can't use magic?" he whispered, and Newt shook his head, his curls brushing against Percival's lips.

"They would feel it and in all possibility not take it that well. Even more, most magical creatures aren't even harmed by common spells. It would just roll over their fur." He shrugged, not sounding worried at all.

"Great." Percival commented deadpan with a shake of his head, but Newt still seemed enamoured of the sight in front of them.

They were beautiful, he had to admit, as much as a fur covered creature could be. He didn't particularly care for their long claws though. And he could imagine they were just as dangerous with their sharp teeth. Not to mention what he could remember was that they were considered deadly to humans.

"Some say they could read your mind. So, please, don't think of attacking them."

Percival snorted softly, turning his eyes on the boy that was now looking at him from over his shoulder, terribly close to him still. "I would attack only to protect you," he admitted.

Newt met his eyes for a fleeting moment, the flush spreading from his cheeks down to his neck, and Percival swallowed, blinking at noticing he had ended up following the flush with his eyes. It wasn't proper, but it was already hardly proper what they were doing there alone.

He didn't even notice the moment it started lightly raining on them.

In the silence of the forest at dawn, the sound of raindrops on leaves and on the soft ground rose slowly around them. It was too light for them to not be able to hear if someone else approached, and apparently it was light enough even for the wakening birds to go on chirping on the branches far over their heads.

All in all, it was quite peaceful, and for a moment Percival could think of the two of them truly alone in the forest, no matter how close their families were, no matter the animals only a few trees away from them.

It would have been perfect, if not for the sudden suspicion that Newt had something to do with the rain. Not that it made much sense. But Percival could feel the magic in the boy grow and accumulate in what was either the moment before Newt was to do something or the powers of nature simply replenishing the powers of the omega in his arms.

Percival would have used his wand to cover the two of them from the rain, except he couldn't, not if he wanted to keep holding on to Newt in case they were to disapparate, and not if he didn't want to make the animals run away and so displease his friend.

Not that Newt seemed bothered by the rain at all, looking rather pleased. He smiled softly at the animals now taking their little ones in their mouths by their scruff and taking them away to some covered spot, or maybe to their nest deeper in the forest.

Only problem was that there were three little ones, so at some point one remained alone, and Percival felt right away against his own body the moment Newt tensed up, straightening his spine almost as if he wanted to move away from cover and step closer to the creature to satisfy his curiosity. Percival tightened then the hold he had around Newt’s waist, restraining the boy and holding him tight against his chest.

Knowledge of animals or not, Percival was pretty sure the parents wouldn't have taken well finding out that somebody had approached their baby while they were gone.

"Don't you even think about it."

Newt sighed and pouted, but he stayed put. Instead, he relaxed once more and leaned more against Percival, tilting his head back over the alpha’s shoulder. While they waited for the mother Wampus to come back and carry away their last child Newt started slowly tracing patterns over the back of Percival’s hand, the brush of his fingers a gentle caress that had Percival growing somehow flustered.

He couldn’t exactly pinpoint what it was with Newt, with the way he was leaning heavily against Percival, or the way he was touching him, but something was distinctly different than in their past interactions.

Maybe it was because Newt was so grown up, almost ready for his first heat and finding an alpha to take care of him, Percival reasoned.

He was almost relieved when one of the adult Wampuses came trotting back.

Then, just as they expected her to go away, the Wampus lifted her head and stared straight at them. Her yellow eyes pinned them, and both wizards stopped breathing, waiting to see her actions. But the moment passed, she blinked slowly and turned around, carrying away her kitten with her tail slowly swaying right and left.

"Oh..." Newt exhaled slowly, uncoiling his muscles, and slowly Percival easened his grip on him, relaxing now that the danger was trotting away.

Only problem was that suddenly the rain started falling down stronger, and in no time at all they were both soaked wet despite the branches above them giving them some shelter.

If Percival could worry mostly about the state of his shirt, it was pretty different for Newt: his nightgown turned almost see through under the rain, the light cotton sticking to his body like a second skin, letting Percival see every little detail of the boy in his arms.

Percival swallowed, his body reacting in a shameful way as his eyes fell over the curve of Newt's backside, soft, round and pink, terribly inviting to his instincts and desires. But where Percival started growing worried for the path his mind was following, Newt seemed at ease, turning in his arms to face Percival directly.

There was a strange glint that spoke of satisfaction and victory in Newt’s eyes, a pleased tilt to his beautiful lips, and where Percival would have thought it was because he had managed to be up and close to those creatures, he couldn’t be sure about it anymore.

The front of the nightgown was in the same conditions as the back, soaked wet and letting Percival see even from the corner of his eyes the way Newt’s nipples were hard. Raindrops hang on his eyelashes and on his red wet hair while others rolled down his face, tracing his skin and disappearing down his throat and chest, finally finding their way under the wet nightgown. Newt’s skin was glistening with it, and not for the first time Percival wished Newt had covered himself better, had not worn what could barely count as clothes to get out of the tent. Or had he buttoned up better maybe. Not that it made any difference anymore.

Percival had to make an effort not to let his eyes drop and roam over the beautiful body of his friend. Instead he watched as Newt looked back at him from under his lashes, holding his gaze for a few seconds before he reached out to take Percival's hand, the touch of his fingers almost shy as they pressed on Percival’s palm, curling around it as if he feared Percival could step away from him and leave him alone.

Despite being the oldest one, and moreover the alpha, Percival let Newt lead the way, following in silence as Newt pulled him towards the edge of the forest, retracing their steps under the rain until the tent was in sight.

It felt like a scene out of a dream: the rain falling over them, the sound of the forest around, Newt’s warm hand in his own, the glances Newt would throw his way. A part of Percival couldn’t help but wish he could then get a good sniff of the boy, inhale his scent to know what the omega was feeling.

He almost felt guilty for that desire, but that didn’t stop him from tightening his hold on Newt’s hand when they stepped out of the woods and into the clearing where the tent stood.

With only that wet cotton covering his body, anybody up and about would have been able to see Newt in all his nakedness - or at least take a damn good guess at how he would be without anything on - and Percival was caught by a wave of protectiveness and a strange jealousy at the thought.

They didn't exchange a word, and Percival - holding Newt's hand - was unable to reach out for his wand to cover and warm them with a charm.

The temperature was rising around them though, and the sky had slowly started turning lilac and pink, lighting up their path. There was nobody to spy on them, or to peek at Newt, and Percival felt reassured when just a few steps away from the tent he heard their parents snoring inside.

He didn’t want any of them to see Newt like this. He didn’t want them to even know about what had happened in the woods.

With Newt holding on to him, Percival stepped through the wards protecting the tent and the inside of it.

The tent was obviously enchanted to be bigger inside, resembling a nice little apartment, and Newt went ahead to a third door beyond which there were two twin beds covered with bright bed sheets and a single chest of drawers against the opposite wall.

Still speechless, Percival closed the bedroom door behind them, his eyes trained on Newt when the boy let go of his hand.

But whatever he could expect, it wasn't for Newt to start pulling the nightgown up and over his head, stripping right in front of him as he walked past the beds and towards the drawers.

Percival felt his mouth go dry as he was presented with the sight of Newt completely naked, slender and beautiful. His mind stuttered over the fact that Newt had not even worn any underwear before leaving the tent, his pale skin completely exposed to Percival’s sight in a way that had to be deliberate. Percival couldn't even feel ashamed of himself and his reactions, for his cock hardening in his pants, not as Newt nonchalantly dropped the wet clothes at the foot of his own bed to take from a drawer a well folded pajama. Then, without bothering to donne it right away, Newt turned, cheeks flushed red and eyes downcast. But still with that little hopeful and satisfied tilt on his lips. And yet, despite how shy he always acted, he walked resolutely back towards Percival, giving him a complete view of whatever Percival hadn't been able to see yet.

Percival swallowed, unable to resist letting his eyes roam over Newt’s body, from the freckles adorning his skin like constellations to his perked nipples, down his flat stomach and to the hard, pretty omega cock clearly showing how aroused Newt was for the situation he had put them in.

Slowly, carefully, Newt put the pajama down on the closest bed, finally lifting his eyes to Percival once they were standing not two steps away from each other.

Despite his apparent embarrassment, Newt didn't even try to hide how his own body was reacting, excited under Percival's heated gaze. Instead, he looked downright hopeful and tempting.

"Can you warm me up?"

Percival was taken aback by the request, and he couldn't even utter a word, too shocked at the boldness of the boy he had always considered shy and never thought could be interested in him in certain ways.

Suddenly a little grin tugged at Newt's lips, and the boy reached towards Percival to put a single finger over the handle of the wand still in the holster.

"Can't yet do magic on my own during breaks," he reminded Percival gently, his tone amused even as he leaned even closer to Percival, who could now see the request under a new light at least.

Even if he was pretty sure Newt had done it on purpose to phrase it that way. He gave a curt nod, forcing himself to take a deep breath with it, and took his wand to use a heating charm on both of them, drying not only their bodies but also their clothes. In his uncertainty of what was going on, Percival frowned and fixed his eyes over the soft curls on top of Newt's head.

But instead of turning and dressing up, Newt managed to surprise him even more by leaning in and pressing a soft kiss over Percival's cheek, dragging his lips over Percival’s jawline as he spoke. "Please, don't be angry at me."

"I'm not," he answered automatically, quite sure nothing in the world could ever make him angry at Newt.

And yet after that he huffed, letting his gaze slide away from Newt still too close - only a breath away from his lips - annoyed at the feeling that Newt was playing with him. "Dress up, please."

Newt complied without another word, turning away to hide his face from him, and Percival left him alone to move to the kitchen with every intention to start up breakfast for everybody else, not an ounce of sleep left in his body.

He needed time to think in order to understand Newt and all that had happened that morning between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thousand thanks to your-hannahbanana for betareading this and being amazing, and to all of you for reading and letting me know you're liking this <3
> 
> This is where things start to spice up!

He was making eggs and bacon, vaguely aware of the sounds of their parents waking up in their rooms, when two slender arms wrapped around his waist. It was only the matter of a moment before Newt leaned against his back, his cheek pressed over Perival's shoulder.

Newt kept silent, and after a few long seconds Percival found himself covering one of his hands with his own much like Newt had done in the forest.

"We'll need to talk at some point."

Newt nodded over his shoulder, sighing deeply. "Do you hate me for it?" Newt asked after almost a minute of silence had gone by. His voice was small and worried, his arms tight around Percival almost as if he feared to be about to lose him completely right on the spot.

Percival shook his head with a huff, holding on Newt's hand even as he turned, turning down the fire under the bacon as he faced Newt.

They were so close that Percival could clearly see the worry and desperation in Newt's eyes. Percival felt a pang in his chest for it and without even thinking he reached up, cupping one of Newt's cheeks with his free hand.

Newt pressed against his touch right away, looking almost as touch starved as Percival often felt. At the tender touch something seemed to uncoil in both of them.

"I could never hate you, Newt," he whispered.

Newt closed his eyes, turning against his palm, and rubbed his face against his fingers, almost as if trying to get Percival's scent on himself. When he looked back at Percival, he was shook by the intensity of the desire in the boy's eyes.

"I want more."

"More?" Percival asked with a frown, confused. 

"I want to be loved." 

It sounded so simple from Newt's lips, but Percival felt it hit him like a brick. Suddenly he could see with stark clarity something he had tried to ignore and had somehow managed to pretend wasn't even there to see. There was a hunger burning in Newt, a myriad of hints the boy had given him through the years, but somehow they only felt clear and simple under the light of that explanation.

Percival had been so blind. He had never thought to look for meanings behind meetings in romantic tea shops, behind the pretty flush of Newt's cheeks, behind what often seemed like stolen glances. He had never asked himself why Leta would think she needed to check that Percival wouldn't do something stupid, or maybe that Newt wouldn't while in Percival's company.

And yet, yet...

"I love you," he answered weakly, brows furrowed as images of a little baby in his arms came to his mind. He thought about holding Newt's hand as they walked together, of waiting for him to fall asleep to start talking with Theseus about their crushes in school. He thought of the boy he wanted to be a good friend of, the boy he wanted to protect from the rest of the world and longed to hug every time they met.

He loved Newt very much, and that was why he had spent so long dreading the moment an alpha would enter his life, ready to swipe Newt away from Percival.

Newt huffed, looking tired and annoyed but not truly pissed at Percival. "Not like a friend, Percy." His tone was level, like he didn't really think it necessary to explain it. Somehow Newt seemed to know exactly what was going through Percival’s mind despite never being a Legilimens.

It was true that they had grown up together so Newt was probably, together with Theseus, the only one that could read every thought on his face like an open book.

"I-" Percival shut his mouth with a click when a door opened and suddenly Newt turned with a happy smile on his lips for his parents.

Like nothing had happened.

"Good morning, mom, dad."

"Good morning- oh, Percival!"

Percival smiled with his best happy face, perfectly aware that they couldn't just talk about the subject in front of their parents, least of all in front of Newt's. The Scamanders - by Theseus' account - had been talking everybody's ears off not so much about Newt's O.W.L.s, but about the important alphas that had written them asking for Newt's hand.

***

"Do you think you could let me love you?" Newt murmured, the first real words they spoke to each other since the moment they had had to put on masks in front of their parents and pretend nothing had happened.

The two of them had moved to the forest for a hike. Newt carried in a pocket a bundle of parchments where he wanted to jot down notes and possibly a sketch of magical creatures. Their parents had preferred to stay around the tent, chatting and starting to prepare lunch.

Apparently Percival's father wanted to show the others how to roast over a fire.

It was perfect for them, needing the chance to be alone to resume their discussion. Even with the passing of more than enough time Percival wasn't sure if it couldn't have been just some sort of strange dream.

They had paused to sit on a couple large moss covered rocks, and apparently Newt thought it was far enough from the camp site to talk without risk. Or maybe he couldn't keep it in anymore Percival considered noticing how the boy wrung his fingers.

Just as he started to think of an answer to Newt's question, the boy went on.

"You don't have to do anything, don't have to love me back if you can't," he whispered, head down, and he tried not to sound too dejected, but there was no hiding the slight quivering of his voice. "I can make it with what you have for me, even if it's different from mine. But- I want- I'd like-" Newt pressed his lips in a tight line, and instinctively Percival drew close to him, gently placing one hand over Newt's arm in a gentle caress.

Newt kept quiet for a few seconds, raising his eyes on Percival as the man kneeled in front of him, unable to resist giving comfort to him despite the confusion still inside of him.

"This moment next year I'll be seventeen already, and despite what they say I'm not sure they'll even let me go through the last year of school. Leta told me enough of how these things are done to know that there's the chance the alpha could request to marry me for my first heat. And then I won't even have a notice of when it would happen. One day in school, the next day married to someone I never met before. And I will never be free after." He swallowed, visibly bracing himself against a bout of nausea. "I just- before that- I just want to know I was with someone I love. I just want-" A sob wracked his thin frame, and Percival felt his heart break as tears started rolling down Newt's cheeks. "I want to tell myself that at some point in my life there was love," he finished between sobs, tears falling unbridled from his eyes.

"There is, Newt," Percival whispered, gently cupping his face with his hands, brushing away his tears with his fingers. "Maybe I don't love you like you do, but- I do love you," he murmured, opening up to him like he had never managed with anybody else. "There is no one else like you in my life, and I would do anything to avoid you getting married off to some random alpha..." he admitted quietly.

For a moment the sobs ceased, and Newt lifted his head, hope flashing in his eyes. "What if I run?" he whispered.

Despite Newt's hopefulness, Percival first thought went to the pictures he had seen on his job: omegas with glassy eyes laying on some dirty floor. He recoiled in horror, his stomach in knots at the idea of Newt killed just as soon as he had left his parents' protection.

"No!" he blurted out with maybe too much force. He forced himself to calm down to continue, shaking his head, not even noticing how he had grabbed at both Newt's arms in his panic. But he needed for the boy to rethink his idea. "No, please, don't... You- I've seen what happens to runaways from their families and it's- it's horrible and dangerous and too many end up-" He forced himself to shut up, closing his eyes against the onslaught of memories.

It was the gentle touch of Newt's fingers over his cheeks that helped banish those images, and Percival opened his eyes to look into the worried eyes of the boy.

"Please, don't do it," he almost begged Newt, his voice hoarse with desperation.

Newt didn't really answer, or promise anything in any way, but he leaned in to hug him, and Percival held him tight in his arms for as long as he could.

***

In the next days they never talked about Newt's feelings for him or his sudden plan to escape from his destiny, and slowly they tried to get back to their usual behavior, especially in front of their parents.

They shared the little bedroom with two twin beds, and the first night Percival barely slept, fearing Newt would try sneaking into his bed.

By the time the last night of the Scamanders' stay rolled on though, Percival knew it was going to happen with a kind of inevitability that he didn't even care to oppose to.

Truth was that he knew Newt was right, and that they couldn't take for granted any moment they were spending together, neither knowing when Newt would lose his freedom, if in a few months or a year or two.

The sounds in the tent quieted down after their parents went to sleep. It was then that Percival heard Newt's footsteps on the floor, and he didn't even have to think before pulling aside his bedsheets. A moment later Newt was climbing into bed with him.

Newt was once again wearing his nightgown, and Percival sighed at feeling the boy's naked legs against his own. Percival could feel the heat of Newt's body pressed against his side from his feet to his shoulder. Percival wrapped an arm around Newt's shoulders, pulling him close just like he had always done. Except there was a new sense of purpose in the way Newt placed one hand over Percival's chest, his slender fingers caressing the buttons of his pajama shirt.

Percival closed his eyes as Newt rubbed a cheek against his shoulder, taking in Percival's scent.

For the first time in his life Percival wished Newt could take off his bracelet. Percival wished he could finally inhale the omega's scent and have the chance to inhale it deeply and discover it. A part of him wished to know how Newt’s scent would change by mixing with his own when Newt did something like rubbing against him, scenting the two of them.

It was shameful, but it didn't take him more than a few seconds for his body to react to the boy leaning against him in his bed. Soon Percival had to shift a little, his cock straining against the fabric of his clothes. He wouldn't have felt so bad about his erection if it had been something completely casual, but he had a suspicion that Newt knew exactly what he was doing to Percival.

Even worse, Newt sighed deeply and pressed his own erection against Percival's side, making the man feel exactly how affected he also was.

"Newt," Percival whispered with a deep sigh, hoping they could at least refrain themselves from doing anything else but staying in bed together and possibly sleep.

Newt licked his lips, but he didn't try to go for more, keeping his hands for himself mostly.

"My roommates noticed I didn't have my rut yet, they made questions and- I'm not sure how to answer," he admitted softly. "Dad says to say I got it during summer, but then didn't want to tell me how it is, or how to explain how it went to them if they ask to see if I'm lying or not. Which- they usually do." He sighed, a little dejected.

Percival frowned, not really liking the idea of Newt having to prove anything to the others, but he knew that Newt was in fact a sheep pretending to be a wolf. Unthinkingly, he started to rub a hand up and down Newt's back.

Newt lifted his head from his shoulder to look at him, hopeful. "Will you tell me how it is? For you?"

Percival opened his mouth to answer, except he could suddenly see where that might lead. He could just envision himself explaining to Newt how he spent days jerking off, sometimes with a partner that would get fucked into the mattress for hours, and he merely hummed.

“Percy?” Newt called softly when the silence stretched between them, the tips of his fingers sneaking between Percival’s buttons to graze his skin.

Percival sighed and had to close his eyes briefly, trying to keep the temptation at bay. He reached up to slowly rake his fingers through Newt’s hair, hoping to settle him once more.

He knew Newt was right at saying he needed to know. Not that that made it easier to just tell him everything.

“It starts with a fever. You feel incredibly hot and you want to strip down, get naked, and you lose all ability to focus on anything but the desire to have sex.”

Newt inhaled a tremulous breath and turned his face, hiding it against Percival’s shoulder. By the heat on the cheek pressed against his own, Percival knew it was out of embarrassment, but also probably due to Newt's need. It was in the way the boy started slowly rocking his hips as Percival spoke of his rut, in the way he tried to hide how he was humping Percival’s leg.

“You just lay in bed for days, touching your cock, pleasuring yourself in the absence of a partner to fill,” he whispered, feeling against his skin the way Newt’s eyelashes fluttered. It would have been easier if he couldn’t feel the heat in the boy rise with desire. “And you want. You want to have a partner to fuck, to press into the mattress and ravish.”

“Merlin…” Newt whispered, rubbing himself against Percival’s side with little broken pants.

Percival turned slightly against him, his nose pressed against the curls of Newt’s temple. “You want a pretty omega to lay under you who you could push deep inside of.” He closed his eyes briefly, feeling a little dirty for how his cock twitched in desire as he talked about it. It was even worse knowing he was telling it to a pretty omega, who was clearly turned on for him. “You want to knot them. To fill them. Make sure they’ll have your babies.”

Newt made a keening sound, whimpering against Percival’s ear. “Will I- will I feel like this for my heat?”

Percival sighed, trying to shift to alleviate the need to move one hand over his cock and touch himself, but there wasn’t much he could do, not with Newt still all over him, still rubbing his erection against Percival’s side.

He gave the question consideration and he licked his lips at the image in his head of Newt touching himself in the throes of his heat.

“I think- I think you’ll want to be filled yourself. You’ll touch yourself in a different way.” He sighed when Newt whimpered only to start dropping kiss after kiss onto Percival’s cheek. It was chaste, just a brush of his lips, but one kiss became two and before long Newt was pressing them closer and closer to Percival’s lips.

It was a sweet torture, but Percival forced himself not to let his hand roam over the round curve of Newt’s bottom.

“Want that,” Newt mumbled. “Percy…”

Percival hummed, using all of his will power not to tug the boy on top of him, to feel Newt move in his lap, rub their cocks together.

“Yeah, I know…” he whispered, turning enough to be able to press a chaste kiss to Newt’s cheek.

It was nothing more than what he had done many times, or so it seemed to him, but Newt gasped at that simple kiss. The boy tensed up, his breath stuttering, and Percival felt a wave of heat come over him as Newt reached his pleasure, a wet patch expanding between them.

“‘m sorry…” Newt mumbled, his cheeks burning against Percival’s shoulder.

Percival exhaled slowly, waving one hand to wandlessly clean them up, and he limited himself to rubbing up and down Newt’s back.

“Can I do something for you?” Newt asked hopefully, his fingers wrapped tightly over Percival’s pajamas.

Percival shook his head a little. “Go to sleep, darling.”

Newt nodded with a deep sigh, and he pressed a lingering kiss to Percival’s cheekbone before placing his head down once more on his shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered softly.

Percival cracked a smile at that, some burden lifting from his chest despite how uncomfortable he still felt for the situation. “And I love you,” he reassured the boy, gently petting his hair. “Now sleep, Newt.”

“Can I still write to you? When I’m back at school?”

“Always, dear.”

***

It would have taken a stronger man than Percival for him to avoid simply bringing one hand over his cock as soon as he was back alone in his apartment.

Percival stripped off his clothes in a hurry, more excited than he had been in years, and he soon threw himself in bed with the memory of Newt warm and hard, pressed against his side in bed that night. Percival touched himself in a frenzy, excited at the fantasy of what could have been if he had pulled the boy on top of himself as Newt clearly wanted him to. He had to wonder what would have been if he were to rake up Newt's nightgown and touch his naked skin, make the boy keep rocking his hips on his lap, have their erection rub one against the other.

It would have been so easy to strip himself of his pants and have Newt take his first cock, have the boy learn how it would be to have sex with an alpha.

And Percival would have been gentle with him, eased him onto it slowly, would have covered him with kisses, let the boy know how much he cared for him.

The truth was that he wanted Newt. He had found out with stark clarity how the boy could drive him insane with desire when he had seen him in the woods almost naked. But to know that the boy wanted him back, that Newt would have let Percival see him naked and aroused, was what finally broke down the last of Percival's defences and doubts. Suddenly he was more sure about the desire that had quickly grown inside of him.

With the boy back in England all that was left for Percival was to bury his face in a pillow and call for Newt as he imagined how it would have been to take him, be the one alpha that had the gift to give pleasure to him. Percival desperately wished to be the one alpha with the chance to make Newt happy and satisfied, preferably with his cock buried deep inside of him.

***

With the passing of time the desire that had awoken in Percival didn't burn out. Slowly, as they went back to writing to each other, it became clear to Percival that maybe it wasn't too far fetched for him to love Newt as more than a best friend would.

Slowly, Percival tried putting in their parents' heads the idea that it wouldn't have been bad for Newt to work with animals, especially if he was to do it for the Ministry, or for MACUSA, who really needed someone that knew anything about magical creatures, due to the amount of times they bumped into the poor creatures in raids and what not.

Not that it seemed to work as Newt's parents were quite busy and enjoying the process of narrowing down the numbers of Newt's potential husbands. After years of planning to give Newt's hand in marriage to some wealthy, pureblood alpha, there was little doubt that that was their priority over that of checking with Newt about what he might have wanted from life.

After years of planning to give their son in marriage to some wealthy, pureblood alpha, they seemed to care more about bringing their plan to completion and binding their family to someone that would enrich the Scamander's name than they cared about what Newt wanted.

But Percival had to admit that they had probably always been more interested in what was proper, assuming they knew what was better for Newt. Or maybe they were simply too absorbed in themselves and the prospective of marrying into another famous family to care seeking something that would have made Newt truly happy.

That Christmas instead of going home for the break, Newt basically pleaded with his parents for the chance to go to the Graves for once, saying it could have been his last chance to see New York in winter.

In the first change in routine after years, Newt reached the Graves manor with his Hogwarts school trunk, alone, and the first thing he did was wrap his arms around Percival.

They had never spoken anymore of what had happened during summer, nor had they dared write it down on paper, and they had never hinted about the questions Newt had posed in the forest.

But as Percival held the boy tight, he knew that his feelings for Newt had morphed into something different in the last months and - with Newt barely two months from adulthood - he couldn't even regret it.

"I'm happy to see you," Percival murmured, grinning at now being able to hook his chin over Newt's shoulder. The two of them of the same height whenever Newt avoided hunching down as it seemed to be his default position.

"Me too." Newt sighed, squeezing him a little more.

"You're turning into your brother, that serial hugger." Percival chuckled, trying to defuse the situation and avoid staying there hugging the boy for too long.

Newt blushed prettily, but he had a smile on his face when he leaned back. "He says to tell you that he hates you a bit for having me for Christmas as he couldn't come too."

"Yeah, he already sent me a howler," Percival chuckled, pushing his hands in his pockets to avoid reaching out to Newt once again. 

Instead he took a step back and let his parents hug and greet Newt, his chest a little less heavy at knowing that at least for a few days Newt was gonna be there with him.

"You'll have so much fun!" his mother was saying, fussing a bit with combing Newt's unruly curls. "We'll take you to see Central Park and to go ice skating. Oh, and we could take you to the New Eve's Ball, what do you think?" She smiled from Newt to her husband, hoping the man could find a way to have Newt added to the list of guests.

"If Newt wants, I still have a plus one," Percival offered, hiding under a long since perfected mask of politeness how much he would have liked to go out in public with Newt on his arm.

Newt threw him a glance from under his fringe, studying him for a moment, and then he gave a little nod, a private smile tugging at his lips.

***

Percival spent the first day of Newt vacationing at his family house chatting with Newt, getting to find out what might have concerned Newt that the boy couldn't write to him in fear of leaving proof behind.

They walked around the estate deep in conversation, Newt with his hand securely tucked over Percival's arm, sometimes leaning his head over his shoulder as well.

Percival would have been lying if he were to say he didn't love having Newt that close to him. Then again, he also loved the ease with which they could just talk about whatever subject they wanted, something Percival had only ever experienced with Theseus.

Difference was, he had never been attracted to Theseus. And Theseus had equally never thrown him adoring glances like the boy at his arm kept doing while Percival recounted tales about his job.

***

Percival had a surprise in store for Newt that Christmas, partially because despite the fact they hoped it wouldn't come down to Newt escaping his family, he still was trying to work on a plan that would have left the boy free to roam the world at his leisure, looking for his beloved creatures.

While he smiled unwrapping Newt's present, his fingers grazing the beautiful cover of the poetry collection, he was mostly impatient to see how Newt was going to react at opening the big box that had his name under the Christmas tree.

"That's mine," Percival smiled when Newt pulled the box closer to him, and he nodded to encourage Newt to proceed when Newt threw him a quick glance.

The excitement slid right out of Newt's face upon seeing the content of the box, and he barely looked like he was breathing as he stared slack jawed at the brown suitcase inside.

"Is it-"

"It's for you," Percival smiled, helping Newt take it out of the box. "It's designed so that turning this-" he showed the boy how to pull a little button, "Whichever no maj that opens it will only see something completely casual and normal, like a pajama, an apple or a toothbrush, while the case actually contains all your less casual stuff. It's ideal for travels that would bring you across heavily populated no maj cities."

"It's amazing," Newt breathed, still looking a little bit shocked. He maneuvered the case back and forth as he tried the various settings, delighted at seeing how whatever he put inside actually wasn't visible when the muggle lock was active. "It's great!"

"Do you like it?" Percival chuckled, terribly pleased with himself, and he was even more happy when Newt gave him a quick hug in answer before scurrying away to their shared bedroom to see what else he could put inside.

Left alone with his parents, Percival blinked at noticing the piercing gaze with which his mother pinned him down the whole time.

Suddenly he feared she had understood how he cared about Newt, but she slowly shook her head.

"It wouldn't really do to let him believe he could go around searching for magical creatures, Percy. The boy is about to find out the name of his intended. He can hardly hope for a future of travels." She sighed, her words soft and slow. It even sounded a bit like she was worried of the heartbreak there was to come, but mostly as if she was simply resigned to things going to be that way.

While he was tempted to answer with something cutting, Percival held his tongue, regarding his mother, and for the first time in his life he stopped to ask himself what were her dreams before she got married. What was it that she would have wanted to do in her life? Was family truly her vocation or would have she liked to have a career somewhere? Had she abandoned her dreams because it was expected of her or was she leading the life she had always wished for?

It wasn't his place to ask though, nor the right moment, and Percival put on a half smile and went on, giving his parents his gift for them before excusing himself to go send a couple letters in thanks for a couple gifts he had received from acquaintances.

He stayed at the manor until night, playing chess with both Newt and his father, but in the end he went back to his flat.

He knew Newt would have slept alone in Percival's old bedroom that night. Truth was that a part of Percival feared he couldn't be trusted not to do something stupid if Newt was to sneak in his bed once again.

Any plan for the night he might have had, flew out the window when Theseus’ Patronus suddenly appeared in front of him, his friend's grave voice echoing in Percival's living room.

"They decided on who will marry Newt: an Italian Auror that I never heard of. They'll meet this summer, or at Newt's heat if it comes first. Mom sent a message to Newt."

Percival remained still, his feet rooted on the spot, as the Patronus slowly disappeared in whiffs of silver smoke, leaving behind a well of desperation and a room that looked darker than before.

Percival barely noticed the tingling in his fingers, his blood rushing in his ears and his heart seemingly beating out of his chest.

The air around him creaked, his power coiling tightly in his body. The room started smelling of ozone as Percival stared at the spot where the Patronus had been, unable to think past the screaming rage that he could hear inside of him.

Percival didn't even look up at the terrible crash of the glasses in the house exploding under the pressure of his magic. But then he moved his gaze over the coffee table when with a thud the book Newt had gifted him dropped on the floor.

Slowly, purposefully, Percival forced himself to take a deep breath, forcing his magic down and trying to calm his roaring heart.

Only then he noticed he was bathed in darkness, the lights above his head having exploded together with his glasses, windows and what not. With a tired sigh Percival repaired everything with a wave of his wand, and only then he moved to the coffee table, picking up the book from the carpet to gently trace the letters with his fingers.

Months, years, dreading that moment, and whatever they had tried to do to avoid it had been moot.

Percival started as his fire sprung to life, high emerald flames roaring in the mantle for a second before the tall figure of Newt stepped into Percival's living room.

They stood where they were for a moment, Percival still clutching the book and his wand, Newt swaying on his feet as the fire extinguished itself behind his back.

Only then Percival noticed the tear tracks on Newt's cheeks, and when the boy took a step towards him, Percival simply dropped everything back on his coffee table. Two steps and he had the boy in his arms, Newt holding tight onto Percival's vest, his lithe frame raked by sobs while he burst in tears once more.

Percival felt his heart break at seeing Newt cry that way, like he had just been sentenced to death, but truth was he could understand it was exactly that to the boy.

_"this summer, or at Newt's heat if it comes first"_

He probably had the chance to finish his sixth year at Hogwarts, or maybe not, and who could guarantee the alpha wouldn't press for him to be retired from school right away after the heat? The message also said in clear letters that the alpha didn't really care about meeting Newt first, getting to know him, and would have been just as fine with meeting when Newt was in heat and needing to have sex. He wanted his go at a virgin omega, and that really didn't bode well for whatever freedom or life outside of a bedroom Newt might have been hoping for until that moment.

Realistically, Newt was probably going to be bred for children in a few months, then married and locked inside some Italian manor to dish out more little kids in the next few years.

Percival found himself shaking his head at the mere thought of Newt being forced into that life. He sighed when Newt tried pressing even more against him, almost as if fearing Percival would try to break away from him at any moment.

But Percival just tightened his hold, slowly rocking the boy in his arms. He pressed his lips to Newt's temple, to his hair and his forehead, trying his best to comfort him.

Newt hiccuped against his shoulder, slowly quieting down, and he accepted it when Percival leaned back to gently clean up his face with his handkerchief.

"Much better," Percival whispered, letting his eyes roam over the beautiful face of the boy he loved, not actually all that blotchy after crying so hard, and he rubbed a thumb over one high cheekbone, regarding the way tears still hung to Newt's light eyelashes.

The boy had his eyes red and he had clearly bit too hard on his lips the whole time.

Slowly, Percival slid his thumb over Newt's bottom lip, and that managed to have the boy lift his eyes to meet Percival's own.

Percival let out a breath he had been holding, and he rubbed his thumb back and forth over Newt's cheek once more.

He wanted to tell the boy he was beautiful, no matter how messy he was, no matter how desperate he was. Newt was beautiful in every single second of his life, and Percival loved him deeply.

When he opened his mouth, those were the exact words that tumbled out.

"I love you."

Percival watched as Newt widened his eyes in surprise, his cheeks flushing red under Percival's hands, and without thinking further he leaned in to press a kiss to Newt's cheekbone.

Newt let out a little gasp and he fisted Percival's vest in his hands, hanging on as if his life depended on it.

"Say it again," he begged, voice soft and broken.

Percival repeated his words softly, placing another kiss over Newt's face, gently covering his skin with his lips time and time again, until he felt Newt tremble in his arms. He turned to look for his eyes, fearing having done something wrong, but Newt leaned closer to him.

They hesitated for a moment, merely inches from the other. A second later they covered the space between them, and Percival closed his eyes as he kissed Newt on the lips for the first time.

It was as if somebody had cut the strings that held Newt up: the boy melted against Percival, relaxing against his chest and throwing his arms around Percival's neck in a rush.

Newt parted his lips with a sigh, hoping for more. Percival felt drunk with emotions while he deepened the kiss, slowly kissing the boy he loved.

There was a sort of abandon with Newt that came together with the butterflies in his stomach. Percival knew he had never felt that way with no one else in his life before, just as he knew he would have never felt that way with anybody else in the future.

Percival didn't know how much time went by, but when they broke apart from that first kiss it was only to lose themselves in a second one that bled into a third.

He was hungry for Newt. Percival soon felt his magic sing inside of him, answering the call of Newt’s own magic, the boy so happy he could barely contain himself.

Percival smiled against Newt's lips after opening his eyes and finding the room bathed in a pure golden light.

"I love you," he whispered over Newt's lips, slowly stroking his thumb over Newt's jawline, and he was rewarded with a beautiful smile from his friend.

"I love you," Newt murmured, looking at him with wide green eyes full of heat and happiness.

Truth was, Percival didn't want to stop kissing Newt anymore. He didn't want to face the reality in which they couldn't be together. He wanted more, just like Newt had asked him all those months before.

"Do you still want more?" Percival asked in a hushed tone, and Newt nodded.

"From you, yes."

Percival gave a little nod, making a decision, and he lifted the boy in his arms. He kissed Newt's forehead when the boy held fast to him, kissing Percival's jawline while he brought the omega to his bedroom.

"I'm probably not a good person," he whispered with a little sigh.

But Newt shook his head, looking up at him. "You're perfect to me, Percy."

And that was all that mattered to him really, Percival thought.


End file.
